Epic Art Camp
Welcome! Here thirteen users will compete in an art camp. Every week, contestants must post one picture based on the topic I choose. After a few weeks, one contestant will remain, and be crowned the winner, with the prize of...umm...the joy of winning! :P LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ' Rules *If you miss 2 challenges, you are automatically eliminated. If you could not do the challenge for a good reason, tell me on my talk-page, and I will bring you back. But it has to be a GOOD reason! *'Be active! *Do not complain to me if you get eliminated. *Do not harass other peoples artworks. *Your art must be based on the topic I give you. *Have fun! Grades A-''' An A is the best grade you can get! If you get this, you get immunity! :D ' '''B- '''A B is similar to an A, but you don't get immunity. '''C-'''A C is neutral. A C is like you put effort, but not a lot.' ' '''D- '''A D is similar to an F, but you do not get eliminated. One of the downsides of getting a D, is that you are not able to get immunity until another challenge has passed. For example, If you got a D on Monday, you are not able to get immunity until Wednesday.' 'F- You '''DO NOT want to get an F. If you get an F, you are ''automatically eliminated. Judges #Owenandheatherfan #Jake Sign-Ups (Closed) #EBGR '''2nd Place!' #Toadeh OUT #Zoomer72 Winner! #11347 OUT #Aimers' OUT' #Tanner Quit #GF120 3rd Place! #Oatmeal- OUT #Mrodd ' OUT' #Puppyboy OUT #TDISeriesFan OUT #Voklokoman Quit #izzynsierraafan12 OUT Elimination Table 1 = The strikes of all people didn't count, since they didn't know about DBZ/Aimers had immunity/TDISeriesFan was eliminated due to him having his second strike already. 2 = Voklokoman and TannerROXS quit. 3 = TDISeriesFan returned to the game in episode 5. Pre-Chat Owenandheatherfan: Welcome to Epic Art Camp! My posts will be in bold, just like many hosts do. 11347(Oreo):Hi! Owenandheatherfan: Hey there! *Waits for other contestants* Wow this is slow. -_- And no one is active either. -_-''' Mrodd: Im winning this, so you all may as well quit. Zoomer: Well, lets just see about that. Toadeh: I'm gonna win. Puppy: Hi! Oreo:Hi Puppy!! '''Owenandheatherfan: Yes! It's time! Week One Challenge 1 Owenandheatherfan: Welcome! This weeks challenge is simple. Since Easters Day is coming up, your challenge is to dress a Total Drama character in something Easter related. You have to do the topic or you will get a N/A which is like a D. You have till Monday to do the challenge. Also, The contestant with the highest grade will win immunity. ''' Week One Chat Vokloko: Thanks for letting me in, dude. '''Owenandheatherfan:No problem! ^^ Vokloko: I screwed up where I put my picture, can someone please put it in the correct place? TDISF: If this is meant to be done by tomorrow, you'd be breaking a rule: All art challenges MUST have a minimum of one week to complete them or something similar, but you MUST give a minimum of one week to complete this challenge. Owenandheatherfan: OOPS! Thanks for warning me. ;) This is due next Saturday then. Unless everyone finishes by then. EBGR: I like my picture! :D Zoomer: Me too! Mrodd: Meh. I like it... But mine has nothing to do with easter ;( Toadeh: I like everyone's pictures! Especially the Owen ones. xD Oreo:Mine Shucks TDISF: I'm working on mine right now :) Aimers: Ok, I am gonna be honest...My favorite BY FAR is Oatmeals xD Oatmeal: Thanks Aimers. :D TDISF: Yeah, Oat, yours is the best BY FAR xD EBGR: I like mine and TDISF's Katie! :) GF120:I'm working on mine but i really like EBGR and TDISF's designs. EBGR: I LOVE your entry GF! It looks awesome! I love Lindsay's dress :) Mrodd: Just wondering why it says By Lindsay.... GF120:Thanks. It says by Lindsay cause Lindsay is in the picture! Mrodd: Buut why, By Lindsay? GF120:I wanted to be meant that LIndsay says "Happy Easter"! That's why i wrote "By Lindsay"! Tanner: ACK! SORRY! I was on vacation, then I went to a sleepover, and I haven't been active since now... But i am working on my picture, it should be done it an hour or thirty minutes! GF120:I can't wait until the challenge finish! I really want to see the results! Tanner: Done! Looking over the conversation, I agree, Oat did a really good job (it was funny XD). I think everyone's is EPIC! AKA AWESOME! (I'm not saying ROXS, because it means sucks in the weird language my friend's use...XD) GF120:Chris is cool as a bunny! Tanner: Thanks! ^_^ I thought Lindsay looked really cute! ^_^ GF120:Yes, I picked Lindsay for this reason. But most of all, I like that bunny! Tanner: Bunnies are awesome. I imagine them stabbing people with carrots... I have problems... Oat's was cool, CHEF IS A SCARY BUNNY!! XD GF120: No, he isn't Chef. He is the Killer from episode 19, from TDI. Tanner:...That explains a lot... They have the same base, I just get confused really easily... GF120:Yup! But he has done an awesome work! Like Zoomer,EBGR and TDISF. Week One Pictures EasterOwen.png|Easter Owen (Vokloko's entry) Easter.jpg|INSF12's A Very Izzy Easter Bunny! HeatherEasterByEBGR.png|EBGR's Entry-Easter Bunny Heather! lindsaybunny 2.jpg|Zoomer72's Lindsay as a bunny! Owen egg.PNG|Owen as an easter egg, by Toadeh. Easter_Trent.png|Mrodd's Easter5.png|Aimers' entry. Cody as an Inverted Easter Bunny :D Lebunny.jpg|Puppyboy's- LeBunny 4rabid bunny.png|Rabid Easter Bunny (Hates Easter) By Oat. Bunneh.PNG|It's Heather a a Bunny!!(No Extras) By:11347 KatieBunny.PNG|TDISF's Entry - Katie Lindsay....png|GF120(GwenFan120)'s entry-Lindsay Bunny Chirs for Easter.jpg|TannerRox's Chris Bunny! Week One Judging Vokloko-''' This was a bit messy, but it was okay...I guess. Just try to crop the picture next time. 'C-' 'INSF12-' Meh. This was okay, but it was just a simple recolor. Try to do more than recoloring and drawing bunny ears. 'C-' 'EBGR-' I like this! :D The colors are very eye-popping, you did more than just recoloring, and well...it's awesome! :D B+ 'Zoomer72-' This is good. ;) I like Lindsays dress, and unlike most of the people here, you drew the picture! (or traced...whatever) 'B-' 'Toadeh-' This is okay, but you basically just drew some flaps at his shoulders, and then colored him like an easter egg. '''C Mrodd-''' You can do WAY better. This is so simple. All you did was color Trent's clothes pink and white, and added some other minor details. 'D-' 'Puppyboy-' I don't like this because it looks very messy, at least it's colorful though. 'D ' '11347- '''No...just...no. This is very messy, and it seems like you didn't even try. 'D-' TDISF-''' I like it! It looks pretty, and very original! I love her hair, and dress! Great job. ;) B ' '''GF120-' AWESOME! Lindsay looks GREAT, and her hair is AMAZING! The bunny looks cute also. :p Great job. B+ 'TannerRox-' Nice. :) When I first saw it, I thought that you made Chris a reindeer. xD It looks a little odd, but good nontheless. ^^ '''C+' '' Aimers: Great! I like the ears, they look like swords. :P Normal, but BONUS points for being creative and using the Easter basket from Rapha-phooey! I was hoping someone would do that! :D''' B+ ' '''And i've saved the BEST for Last! ' Oatmeal- '''THIS. IS. AMAZING! PURE AWESOMENESS! This is SO funny and awesome. This is the best art i've seen in my ENTIRE life! WOW. This is very original, and very hilarious! xD Keep this up, and you'll win this, I promise you that. :D '''A+ Week One Elimination So here's the deal, 11347 and Mrodd are the bottom two. Everyone else has to vote ONLY one of them off. In the case of a tie, both will go home. Toadeh: I vote 11347, because I know Mrodd can do this, and his was better. And sorry about the drawing, I did it too fast, if you look at my FF wiki drawings, you can see I'm a great artist. 11347:Im only 10!!! Mrodd: o.0 If you think you can do any better. Then YOU make an entry v,v I do not deserve a D- And I will show you that next challenge. Oreo:I could,I just Need time. Mrodd: Not aimed at you. Aimed at Host. Oatmeal: Thanks Host!~! Well, I don't feel like voting. Cause. I like both of them :D as friends. <3 Oreo:Awwww Thx Oat! TDISF: Umm, well, didn't feel like voting, but changed my mind :D My vote goes to... *dramatic pause* Get nervous, everyone xD Oreo:I'm Making A BETTER Entry! Oreo:Done! Here It Is.... Aimers: Ok Oatmeal deserved the win by THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUCH :) I vote 11347, because Mrodds looks a little better....plus, I would feel really bad voting off mrodd :( Sorry :( ALSO YOU EC'd ME >:( (Edit conflicted) TDISF: Well, I was voting Mrodd off, but since 11347 cheated and posted a new entry, I'm voting for her. Buh-bye, cheater! Oreo:I was Just Showing People...If I made a BIG Deal I quit. Aimers: TDSF she was not cheating >:( He was just showing the rest of us another pic to try to win people over....Stop being mean >:( Oreo:I was JOKING bout The Quitting thing...Heh heh.... TDISF: She said she would make a better entry, that would mean to replace the other one, so meh >_> Oreo:Im Gonna Get Voted Out NOT ONE vote For Mrodd 3 for Me.*Starts To Sniff* Oreo:I know!!! Speeches!!!! Oreo:I think I should stay In Because It Was The First Challange and I will try to be better in the future. The reason Why its sucked is cuz i thought it was due. Mrodd: No comment. We all know Ill win the next challeneg and the one after that, then the following one, all the way up until the finals ( Ok maybe not all... but most ;) ) Oreo:That's Like 10 Challanges away. So Don't Get Too Cocky. Mrodd: Being Cocky is the only way to win. Oreo:No It's Not. The Ingredent's need to win: Nice-ness,Loalty,And Good Drawing skills Aimers: Maybe I should vote Mrodd of for being a threat ;) Hmmm Maybe Mrodd: I got a D- How is that a threat? Oreo:Being Cocky About Being good is a Threat Aimers: LOL, Nvm My vote is still 11347 :-/ I would feel really bad REALLY if I voted him off and I hope he will take that into consideration if I am in the bottom two xD Owenandheatherfan: With 3 votes Oreo is out! Challenge 2 Okay, your challenge is to dress any Total Drama character in a canon superhero, or a fanon superhero. You can not steal ideas from Super-Hero ID, or else you will get an F. Also now that there are even contestants, there will be teams.(Which will be posted later) Week Two Chat Mrodd: Whatsa a Can Superhero? Aimers: I think he means real or made up super hero :) Tanner: That's probably right. I was at a movie, so I didn't get to vote... Mrodd: Oh..... Fun. v,v Aimers: Mine is done already O_O Because I made it two hours ago xDDD Oatmeal: I'll do this.. later. :D Tanner: Working on it, this is going to drive me nuts. Not as nuts as the two boys screaming now, but nuts. Good thing I like nuts. XD Mrodd: No Comment... And its Week Two... Not One. HINT HINT Tanner: Week One Pictures? Tanner: Hey Aimers, your picture looks great! :D Aimers: Thanks xD I Didn't make a cape for reasons that, Duncan would never wear a cape XD Tanner: That is true. XD Aimers: Mrodd that looks awesome...But which total drama character is it? O_O Mrodd: Beth. Tanner: Mine is finished... It sucks... Oh, and Mrodd, it looks EPIC! Aimers: Beth?! O__O Well, now that you mention it, I do see the similarities xDD Mrodd: xD Thanks :) And Aimers.... I worked very hard to make sure she didn`t xD Aimers: Your welcome :) NOW COMPLIMENT ME >:) Jk O__O Tanner: POSTED! Yep, mine sucks... XD Mrdd: I love both of yours! I wish I would have done something liek that * Sighs* Aimers: Everyone's so far is awesome XD Tanner: Thank you! Lindsay's still got her boots 'cause she's Lindsay, gotta be fashionable while saving... Lipgloss and small animals? XD I think that Flower Girl looks AWESOME! I can't draw like that on mine. Hey, has anyone noticed that the only other person who's spoken on this chat (besides us) so far is Oatmeal? Where's everyone else? AND WHY DO I TALK A LOT!? XD I'm writing a fanfiction with Total Drama, so that's why I do the question thing... XD Tanner: Hey! TannerROXS! You talk a lot! Tanner: STOP INSULTING MYSELF ME! GF120:AWESOME! I have the perfect idea for this challenge! EBGR: When is this challenge due? GF120: I don't know. But what do you think about mine? Owenandheatherfan: SO SORRY GUYS! This challenge is due next Friday! GF120:Ok! I'm ready. But plz, start the episode on Friday,ok? Oatmeal: I don't think.. this one is good D: Zorro is a superhero. Like batman. Yes Zorro is a Superhero in fact not only does Zorro have his own comic books being printed right now. also Zorro inspired Bruce Wayne to become Batman because his family was leaving the theater after seeing a Zorro film on the night they were killed. so yes if Batman is a Superhero witch he is, Zorro is a Superhero, one of the first masked Superheroes. Tanner: Mine looks crappy compared to everyone else's... I'm bein' voted out, I can sense it... GF120:Tanner, Lindsay is so cool! Anyway, what do you think of mine? Oatmeal: What do you guys think of mine? GF120:It's really cool! I suppose that he is Alejandro,right? Ugh, I really want to know your opinion guys, because i'm here with so many talented users, and i feel that i'll be eliminated early... Oatmeal: Your a GREAT artist. GF120:No,not as you. Tanner: Thanks GF120 :) I think everyone's look FREAKIN' EPIC! And GF120, you ARE a great artist! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than this kid I know... He's 12 and CAN'T COLOR INSIDE THE FLIPPIN' LINES! GF120, it's really good :D GF120:Thanks guys... But I can't wait till TDISF and EBGR have done their designs! They are awesome artists, like you! Tanner: Thanks again :) And I KNOW! I wonder why they're doin'... Hey guys! If you want, you can do a supervillian too! >:D If you wanted to do a supervillian, then you can delete your pic, and make another. ^^ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 21:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And a sidekick too :) 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) EBGR: Owenandheatherfan, I had to post my entry on you talk page since I will not let me add it to the gallery for some reason. Owenandheatherfan: Okay I put it up. EBGR: Thanks :) Zoomer: Me too, Owenandheatherfan, It wont let me put it in the gallery, so I`ll put it on your talk page. Thanks! Owenandheatherfan: Guys we have a new judge! It's Tdifan24! But PLEASE call him Jake! Jake: Sup everyone. I'm Jake, or Tdifan24, but please call me Jake. Also, don't ask me what I think of yours, as you can see at the end of the week. Just wanted to introduce myself! :D Tanner: Hiya Jake! Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Tanner! :D Jake: Nice to meet you Tanner! Tanner: Considering no one's got a real topic going on... Does anyone know anyone who's got a parrot with a weird name, or is it just my sister and I? We have a parrot named Ducky... O_O EBGR: Jakey! Jake: Sup EBRG! EBGR: I thought you were leaving. *hugs Jake* Jake: Read my blog on ff wiki XP. *hugs EBGR* EBGR: Ok! Will do! :D Puppy: Could you put mine up too! THANKS! Tanner: Geez, why is the wikia being a villian and not letting people post pictures!? Someone should've made a superhero to stop them... XD Lol, but I have no problem putting them up ^^ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 01:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Vokloko: Come on people! Post your entries! Jake: The challenge should've been marvel superheroes to help users upload pics! :3 O-JAKE! That was the next challenge... >_< Jake: *is about to cry* I didn't know i'm sorry D: Tanner:...Why not delete what he said? Then nobody else'll know... O- lol I was just joking, the next challenge is WAY different xD Week Two Pictures SuperGuy.png|Aimers' Entry Of Batman Duncan :D Eh.png|Mrodd... I know. Problems. SUPA LINDSAY!.png|TannerROX's entry of Lindsay as Little Lupa IzzyToxicWaste.png|Izzy as Toxic Waste (GF120's entry) Zoro.png|Zoro, from Mask of Zoro, by Oatmeal. He's a hero! CourtneyMsCITWomanByEBGR.png|Courtney-Miss C.I.T Woman!-By EBGR Screen shot 2011-03-27 at 7.34.11 AM.png|DEVIL DJ! (Vokloko's entry) Heather pants.PNG|Heather as Captain Underpants by Toadeh. XD SurferGirl2.jpg|Zoomer72-Bridgette as Super Surfer Girl! EVILLAHEATHER.jpg|Heather as MRS EVILL!!! Week Two Judging Okay, first up, teams! =) : The Screaming Artists :* Aimers :* Oatmeal :* TannerROX :* GF120 :* TDISF :* EBGR : The Killer Recolors :* Toadeh :* Mrodd :* Zoomer72 :* Puppyboy :* Vokloko :* INSF12 Got it? And now for the judging! The Screaming Artists :* Aimers-''' Great! I like this mainly for the fact that you took yourself into Duncan's shoes and said to yourself, "Wait. Duncan would never wear a cape!" Also, I love the drawing. Great job! A!' :* '''Oatmeal- '''Well, not as great as your last one, but still okay. I like Zorro, but it's the pic that matters. Meh. Not that great. Al looks a little weird BTW. '''C' :* TannerROX- '''This looks...ADORABLE!!!. Great job! :D Lindsay looks great in the bunny ears, and I love her bangs. Definently improved! ;) Great! '''B+ :*'GF120-' This is...wow. Just...wow. This is definently the best one so far. I love the fact that she's toxic. Her cape is amazing, and this is very creative, since you used the fact when Izzy went into the toxic bin in the episode of TDWT when Bridgette got eliminated. VERY good. A+ :*'TDISF- '''No pic. :*'EBGR- Okay, I don't like this, because the costume has nothing to do with her superhero alli. Her name is "The C.I.T," but nowhere on there, do I see anything C.I.T related. 'C- ' '''The Killer Learners *'Toadeh- '''BEST. ONE. This is SO what I was looking for! xD I love the superhero (don't judge me), and you are very creative for using bald Heather! xD '''A++++++++++++++++ '(you get the idea :P) *'Mrodd- '''Umm. Yeah you really showed it to me. o_O One, when I first saw it, I didn't even know it was Beth, until I read your comment. Second, this does not look anything like Beth. I realize you used her Camp TV design, but I said TOTAL DRAMA...not Camp TV. '''C-' *'Zoomer72-' I like her swim suit, and the olors are VERY mellow...I love it! B+ *'Puppyboy-' Umm, seriously? This is very messy.' D' *'Voklokko- '''This is really better than your last one! DJ looks A LOT like a supervillian! '''B' *'INSF12- '''No pic. Okay, so the Screaming Students won, and the Killer Learners lost! Vote at the bottom! Oh, and everyone who did not submit a pic, you have one strike. If you get two strikes, you're out! Week Two Voting Okay, the Killer Learners, you guys have to vote off ONLY Mrodd, INSF12, or Puppyboy.VOTE! Mrodd: INSF Zoomer: INSF! Puppy: INSF. (ill be neater next time!) Toadeh: How did we lose when I got an A++++++++++++++++? xDDD Anyways, I vote INSF. '''Jake: Well, that's enough votes for INSF to leave. Sorry about not being on, my mom forgot to pay the bill. So again, i'm pretty sorry about not being on, and I hope you can let me stay' O-You guys lost because even though Toadeh got an A, the other team had better grades, overall. And, yeah, INSF is out. Challenge will be up shortly. ^^ Mrodd And Ill win this challenge. Zoomer: Ya, go Killer Recolors! Tanner: So... Well, I'm apparently not voting... XD And I wasn't on because this thing was being a meanie... That and I couldn't get on because of personal reasons *cough* Little sister spilled juice on the rug, I got in trouble *cough* Sorry, bad cough. XD And, YAY!!! A B+!!! I'M SO HAPPY :D Week 3 Challenge Three Okay! Your challenge for today is to draw a Total Drama character as an anime character! The challenge is due Saturday. So...go! And Aimers has immunity btw. Week Three Chat Okay, I completely changed the challenge. Week Three Pictures Heatherchi.jpg|Heather as Chi-Chi, by Zoomer72 LindsaySaturn.png|Lindsay as Sailor Saturn-GwenFan120 Week Three Judging The Screaming Students *'Oatmeal- No pic' *'Aimers-Immunity' * TannerROX-No pic * GF120- O_O I frickin` love this. :D You get an F D:<. Nah, you get a B+ xD * TDISF-No pic * EBGR-No pic The Killer Recolors * Toadeh- No pic * Mrodd- No pic ''' * '''Puppyboy- No pic * Vokloko- No pic * Zoomer72- It's good, but it's a little blurry. B. Week 4 Voting Jake: K, only 2 people sent entries. -_- However the Killer Recolors will send someone home, as they lost the last challenge. However, since Zoomer did send an entry, and was the only one, he will have immunity. The rest are fair game. Now please vote! Mrodd: Puppy Toadeh: Since Vokloko did a much better job last challenge, I have to vote Puppyboy. Sorry. :( Zoomer: I guess I have to vote for Puppyboy. Sorry. (P.S. I'm a boy!) O- With three votes, Puppyboy is out! Also, since TDISF did not do a pic, and this is his second time, he is out. And everyone who did not do the challenge was because they had no idea what DBZ is, so they do not get a strike. Week 4 Challenge 4 I am TERRIBLY sorry, about the last challenge. I thought more people would know about DBZ. o_O That won't happen again, swearsies. ^^ Anyway, your challenge for this week is to draw a TD character as a character from a fairy-tale. Get going! This challenge is due next Saturday. Week 4 Chat EBGR: Ok :) Tanner: Okie-dokie!! :D GF120:Sounds easy... Toadeh: Yay, sounds fun. O-Guys! Tanner has to drop out, due to personal reasons! Bye Tanner! :'( ''' Mrodd: :O Lalalala Which Fairy Tale to take :s Hmmmm Mrodd: alalala Lunch Break is over.... So a preview of Blainley... As Mulan.... <3 Vokloko: Sorry guys, I'm gonna quit too. I just can't really do this anymore-hence why I haven't been posting entries. Bye everybody! '''Jake: Well, goodbye Volko. :( Mrodd: And Mulan is a recolour of Blainley :) O-Why is everyone quitting!? Don't join if you can't do it! Well, bye V. :( Week 4 Pictures autumn_1.jpg|Courtney as Little Red Riding Hood- GF120's entry LindsayRapunzelByEvaBridgetteGwenRocks.png|Lindsay as Rapunzel. EBGR's Entry. HandS Sand.jpg|Katie and Sadie as Hansel and Gretel! (By Zoomer72) Mulan.png|Mulan ( Mrodd) NOT DONE Aladdin7.png|Aimers' Entry of Justin as Alaaddin Week 4 Judging GF120- '''I love this. It is amazing! The dress has a great desing, and I love the fact that the color red got lighter and lighter on the dress! '''A+! EBGR- '''This is great! I love how you made it feel really magical and her dress and hair is amazing! '''A+! Zoomer72- '''This is okay...I don't like how you made Katie a boy, because it looks really creepy. But other than that, this is great! I love how you made them dancing and stufff, but this is great! '''B Mrodd- '''O_O That's Blainely? Well...umm...it doesn't look too good. BUT, I love the dress! It's amazing! Seriously. Very creative, and I think this is your best one yet! '''B Aimers-''' Heh, this is creative. xD Justin as Alladdin fits so well. xD And I love how you made the clothes! '''B+ Week 4 Elimination Okay, so today is very special! Why? Well, you may be wondering why I didn't judge you guys by teams. Well that's because.... IT'S THE MERGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thats's right! All your hard work HAS paid off, and now, you guys are the final 6! Yes that's right. 6! TDISF IS RETURNING TO THE GAME! Oh, yeah and whoever did not submit a pic is out. Week 5 Okay! Your challenge for this week is to draw a TD character as a famous movie character. And get going! This is due next Saturday! Week 5 Chat GF120:That's going to be cool! TDISF is in the game? Yay!!!! This game is getting better and better! Zoomer: O, can I do a character who is in a book that is going to be made into a movie? (it comes next year) O- Okay, sure. Zoomer: Hunger Games: Best book series EVER! And soon to be a movie, too! GF120:Oh, Can i do the same thing? There is an English book by Victoria Hislop, called "The Island", which is a movie in Greece, and probably is going to be in England. I wish it! I live in London and I love that book! Is my fave! GF120:Wow, Zoomer, This is the best picture that i've ever seen! O- Okay, just to clear things up... You can make it from ANY movie! Whether its only in England, Greece, or frickin' Africa! BUT, you cannot make it from a book, that has not been made into a movie. It's okay if it WILL be made into a movie, but if no movie plans have been released, then you can't do it. Aimers: OMG YESSS I knew someone would do Katniss....THAT IS AMAZING :D GF120:I know, right? Zoomer: Thanks guys! I can't wait to see yours! TDISF: OMG!! Zommer I love yours n_n GF120:And now, big claps for TDISF's return!!!! *claps* TDISF: Thanks, thanks :P Anyways, I'll probably turn in my entry tomorrow :D EBGR: I'm going to do Gwen as Alice from the Twilight Movies :D Mrodd: I feel horrible But I did not see that ^ When I started on mY Alice, on Monday :/ But I just finished some Im still posting GF120: I'll post mine today or tomorrow. Who knows...???... GF120: Can I add 3 characters in my pic? EBGR: Meh....I'm still doing Alice :P GF120:Whatev, I'll add only one character. GF120:In my entry, you may see something yellow in her face, and in her hand. It is by leprosy. The book, that's been a movie, talks about a family in Crete. The mother(Helen),has leprosy and she goes to an island called "Spinalonga". George(his husband) was sad, for 2 reasons: 1) because he loved his wife.2)because he had to take her in the island, as he was a fisherman and he had his own boat. The book is very emotional, and whenever I read it, I cry. TDISF: Hey >:( EBGR did that character WAY before this. That's unfair. If you don't believe me look at here and look at the date the file was uploaded >:( (P.D.: I'm doing my entry RIGHT NOW) EBGR: I know, I am just SO busy right now with MANY art requests from the Total Drama Wiki, so I just posted this design for now. It's better than nothing. If I get time I am going to do a new design for this challenge, but I sticking with this for now. So, yes, you are right TDISF, and If I am voted off, so be it. Mrodd: Kind of loving that we alled used Heather, well not TDISF but meh. O- Well, youre busy, so... yeah.... but I understand. You can use it. But you really should have told me. GF120:I'm kinda bored, I want to talk with someone. Week 5 Pictures Katnissy!.jpg|Heather as Katniss Everdeen from "The Hunger Games" (By Zoomer72) Alice.png|Mrodd's Alice. HeatherAsVelmaVonTussleFromHairspray.png|Heather as Velma Von Tussle From Hairspray-EBGR's Entry HelenTheIsland.jpg|Heather as Helen Petraki from "The Island"-GF120's entry GwenJuno.png|Gwen dressed as Juno from, well, Juno :P SpiderMan5.png|Duncan as Spider Man...Aimers D: Week 5 Judging Jake: Since everyone has entries in, I guess we can end the challenge today :P Aimers-''' Very creative, although Spider Man usually has a mask, genrally through the majoirty of the movie. And you forgot his logo on the front. '''C EBGR-''' It's pretty good, :3. '''B GF120-''' It's ok, I really like the idea of this. Just try not to mix real life stuff with TD. '''B Mrodd- '''It's pretty good :P. '''B TDISF-Gwen as Juno? XD. Funny idea. It's pretty good, just wouldn't use that exact pose XP. C+ Zommer-''' :D Yes. Yes. Yes. This is what I was looking for. Yes! :D. I love The Hunger Games :D. (So dramatic isn't it?) you get an '''A+! Week 5 Elimination Jake: K, so you all had good entries, but Zoomer wins immunity. Everyone else is fair game. Vote! :P Aimers: ...... I didn't give him a mask so you could tell it was Duncan.... -___- Joooooooooooooooy I vote TDSF because he has missed the most challenges out of everyone... Mrodd: TDSF..... Meh. Sorry <3 TDISF: I liked it when there were bottom 2's... *sigh* :( Anyways, I have nobody to vote so, for alphabetical order only (believe me, that's the reason O_o) I vote Aimers ._. Oh, guys, I'd like to have one more chance. Just... That :) EBGR: I vote of Aimers off, sorry. (TDISF returned :P) O- Okay... well sorry I was gone... but THERE IS A BOTTOM 2! :P Theres always a bottom two unless I say so. So the bottom two is.... Aimers and TDISF. Aimers' vote and TDISF's vote do not count. So 1 vote for Aims, and 1 vote for TDISF. Whoever votes next will be the deciding vote! ' Mrodd: Meh Ill change my vote to Aimers then? I want the new challenege up pronto.... I have a trip this week so I need to do my entry xD GF120: So, Am I telling who's leaving? Oh,crap. Aimers is my friend, like TDISF. Ugh... It's difficult... But, uh, I vote for Aimers. Sorry Aimers, but I think that TDISF has a lot of things to do, and he is a great artist. I'm sorry Aimers.Really sorry. Zoomer: I'm really sorry too, but I have to vote for Aimers also. TDISF: Oh my freaking gosh :o thanks, thanks, thanks a lot :D GF120:No prob TDISF. But I'm still sorry Aimers. I hope that you understand. I know TDISF, more than you. Did I realise something? This is my 1st time that I vote for someone... '''O- Mrodd you cant change your vote! And well, thats enough votes for Aimers. :( Goodbye man! ' Week 6 '''Well first, congrats guys on the final 5! :D Yesterday was a dramatic moment, but you guys are finally here! Congrats! Challenge 6 Okay! You challenge for today is to draw a TD character as one of the Seven Deadly Sins! >:D So, lets just say that being dumb is a sin. Well then, you would have to draw Lindsay with some sort of green hellish background, and some red robe. That will count because Lindsay is dumb. And make the character look evil. Oh, and here are the sins: *'Lust (Horny)' *'Gluttony (Fat)' *'Greed' *'Sloth (Sarcastic, lazy)' *'Wrath' *'Envy (Jealousy)' *'Pride' Oh! And if someone is using one of them, then you can't use it. Week 6 Chat GF120:I'll do Greed, and I'm choosing Heather. TDISF: I'll do Gluttony, and use Sadie. And thanks so much for giving me another chance, guys :D GF120: Don't worry. I know your artistic abilities, and i think that you can make it far away. And remember! We are friends. Friends help each other. Aimers is also my friend, but I have to admit that you have more possibilities to win. GF120: I have chosen a great picture to make Heather. I think it suits her... GF120: Oh, this pic is so hard.... Zoomer: Ill do Lindsay with Lust. o.O (although she's actually a nice person!) GF120:Yeah. Lindsay is good person, but... sometimes she is dumb.Sorry Linds! GF120: Mine is almost ready. I'm so anxious. I have just to color it. I made the sketch. O- Cool challenge, eh? I think this is the best one. :P GF120: Yeah, that's right...WoW, Why I'm speaking so much??? GF120: Uh, ready. But I am still feeling anxious. Mrodd: Ill be doing Pride :) GF120:Cool! Is anyone here??? Guys??? Zoomer: *is in shock at how good GF120's picture is* O.O GF120: Really, is my pic good? Idk if i did the clothes well... Zoomer: Done! And yes, the clothes are good GF120! GF120: OMG! Zoomer!!! Awesome!!!! EBGR: Im doing Courtney as Pride :) Zoomer: Good one, EGBR! I didn't think of that! And thanks GF120! O- Oh yeah... and guys... todays a double elimination. And im gonna choose who goes.... :) GF120: EBGR, sorry to dissapoint you, but Mrodd, has told that he/she was going to do Pride. Mrodd: Its ok :/ Ive switched to Envy..... And Before people ask wtc I did to it.... Its a poor maid, who dreams of being a princess, the dress is transparent, showing its not actually real.... GF120: Oh, it's really good. Firstly, I wanted to make Pride, but I changed the comment and I did the Greed. TDISF: Wow, Mrodd :o I get what you tried to capture in the picture. You deserve this week's A+ :D If you're wondering "WTH with the clothing :|" about my pic, here is what I based it from (I do not own this picture). This girl(guy has done all seven deadly sins and they are very good :o GF120: TDI$F!!!! It's awesome!!! I think that everyone deserves an A+... I feel like i'm in danger to be eliminated, cause I eas and I still am anxious,about the results... Plz, host!!! We are all done! Sow us the results!!!! In my country, there are 4 hours untill Easter.Tomorrow, I'm travelling to France, and actually Monaco. Week 6 Pictures HeatherThebIlls.png|Heather-Greed- GF120'S Entry lindslust.jpg|Lindsay Lust- By Zoomer72 CourtneyPrideBy3EBGR.png|Courtney as Pride, EBGR's Entry Envy.png|Eva As Envy, Mrodd SadieGluttony.png|Sadie, Gluttony - TDISeriesFan Week 6 Judging Okay, first of all, this week was good, but two people will be eliminated. Here are the results: GF120 - B- Zoomer72 - A+ EBGR - A+ Mrodd - B- TDISF - B- Week 6 Elimination Okay, heres the thing, Im choosing who goes home. Double elimination btw. Okay, Zoomer and EBGR, you guys are safe. The last virtual marshmellow goes to... ... GF120. Im sorry Mrodd and TDISF, you guys are out. :( We now have our Final 3! Who will win? Zoomer, GF120, or EBGR? Find out, NEXT TIME on Epic Art Camp! :D 'Week 7 - Final Week' 'Challenge 7 - Final Challenge' Okay, this weeks challenge is in three parts: #Challenge #Losers vote for winner. #Me and Jake vote for winner. Simple? Okay, so heres the challenge:' You guys have to draw a picture of you winning the million dollars, with Chris next to you smiling. The scene can look however you want it to look like, but just do it.' ' EBGRWinsEpicArtCamp.png|EBGR's Entry! TDA DIY BG RedCarpet.png|GF120's entry!!!!!!!!!!!! WINNER!.jpg|'Zoomer72's Entry!!!' ' 'Final Chat - Before the Winner' O- Congrats guys! Zoomer: Ya! Final three guys! :) EBGR: Yay! :D ^^ The girl in my picture above really does look like me! I have braces :P GF120: Oh, never have been so anxious!!!!!!! May the best win!!! Good luck! Zoomer: Good luck too you guys!! GF120: I think I need good luck. Can I ask something? Firstly, we will have the 1t eliminated, and then he/she and everyone else, has to vote? Or, the others have to vote for one of the 3??? O- Yeah, losers vote for one of the three. :D GF120: Wait!!! What do you mean To be continued? And what are these challenges winners??????Wait! You don't mean that we will have to do another challenge, don't you? IMO, the other guys vote!!!! So there's no a tieee!!!!! Zoomer has to win!!!!! O- Look at "Hosts vote" and you'll know. TDISF: Umm... ._. Who are the Hosts Votes for, then? xD Anyways, there's NO way EBGR or GF120 win, zoomer won already :| GF120: Yes! TDISF is right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What tie???? Zoomer has won!!! Where did you saw the "tie"??? Mr. E: *walks in* Um.... why is it a tie? Zoomer got 7 votes, EBGR only got one... *hands prize to Zoomer* xD O-Where did you come from?? And no, that means he got won the second challenge, so he got 1 point. :P *Takes back prize* BTW, No one edit, im gonna put up something VERY important. GF120: Duh, whatev! I'm going to eat dinner and I'm coming. TDISF: So.. >:| 7-1-0 vote = Tie? I don't think so >:| O- OMG, NO. EBGR won the art challenge. 1 point for her. Many people voted for Zoomer, so he won that challenge. 1 point for Zoomer. Gf120 won the third challenge. 1 point for her. SO, 1-1-1. TIE. >:( Its not that hard people. Toadeh: So, then, who wins? -w- 'Losers Vote' Toadeh: I really liked all of the entries, but I have to vote Zoomer. The other two are REALLY good though, so no hard feelings. :3 Puppy: I vote for Zoomer! He is awesome! The other people were good too! Mrodd: Zoomer. GF, is meh. and EGBR >.> Aimers: I also vote zoomed....it was really close between that and egbr's entry TDISF: So, uhh.. Okay.. This was a really close one, between Zoomer and GF120, but I finally decided that my vote goes to... Zoomer :D 'Hosts Vote' Okay, well bottom line, thats enough votes for Zoomer. :P So heres the results: 1st challenge: Winner: EBGR (Based on my choice) 2nd challenge: Winner: Zoomer 3rd challenge:' Winner:' GF120 (Based on my choice) WAIT A MINUTE. O_O That means its a tie. O_O To Be Continued 'Week 8 - REAL, Final Week' Okay. Today we will determine the winner. Heres the deal, there is no challenge, no nothing. Just 1 simple thing. You guys have to make an entry on why you deserve to win. Then, me and the losers will vote, not on a picture, but on how who we think is most deserving. (If you guys already voted like that on the last challenge, then sorry, but just keep your vote the same. :P EBGR's Reason to Win Ok. I think I deserve to win Epic Art Camp because, first, I LOVE art. Second, I have gotten great scores for each challenge. I also deserve to win because I put loads of effort into my designs for each challenge. I try my greatest to score high. I also have recieved A+ in my Lindsay as Rapunzel design and my Courtney as pride design. Some of my designs take up to 2 hours to make, so that proves that I work hard. Even if I don't win, I believe that I couldn't have done any better than I did, so even if I do lose, I know that I have done my art to the best of my ability. If GF or Zoomer does happen to win, I will be happy for them as I know they have tried hard as well. And that's why I think I deserev to win Epic Art Camp. Thanks :D GF120's Reason to Win I'm GwenFan120. I'm currently an artist. My purpose, is to make good artworks, and getting better, if my artworks are bad. Every day I'm on this wiki, whenever there's a new episode, I try to do my best, to be better and better in them. I love helping people, by making them pictures. I think that "I can win", because, art is my life. One of thethings that I love the most. Zoomer72's Reason to Win Okay guys. My reason for why I should win is simple: Every episode and every elimination and chat, I have always been dedicated to my work. From my Katniss Everdeen picture, and my Hansel and Gretel picture (Which both took me about an hour each to make!) I have never given up and also done my best. I have never missed a week in the history of this camp, not even the Dragonball Z challenge with only 2 entries. I am the longest standing member of the Killer Recolors, and I have been kind to all my Teammates and competitors alike, always giving encouragement and compliments. So, in the end, I think that I, Zoomer72, deserve to win Owenandheatherfan's Epic Art Camp. Thank you! 'And the Winner Is...' Well, this was a VERY hard choice. But after careful thinking, I have determined the winner. And the WINNER of Epic Art Camp IS... ... Keep scrolling... ... ZOOMER72!!!!!!!! And in second place EBGR, with third GF120! Congrats Zoomer! You are the winner! :D Final Chat - After the Winner O- Well thats it! This was a great season, and a deserving winner. :D Congrats Zoomer! (BTW, ANYONE can chat here, even the losers) EBGR: Congrats Zoomer! You deserve it! *huggles Zoomer* GF120: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoomer!!!!!!! You really deserve this!!!!!!!!!!!! Just keep the good work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toadeh: Great job, Zoomer! :D I knew you could do it! Congrats to EBGR and GF too, you guys did great! GF120: Thanks. BTW, is there going to be Season 2??? Zoomer: I WON?!?!?!? I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU EBGR, GF120, everyone who supported me and Owenandheatherfan for making one of the best camps I have EVER been in! (And definantly the best art one!) YOU guys are the best! *huggles EBGR, GF120, all my supporters, and O* You guys rock! GF120: *gives Zoomer a friendship hug* No problem!!!! You deserve this!!!! TDISF: Congrats :D ^-^ I though we were voting, though, but meh :P GF120:???? 'O-Yeah, aboout Season 2. ANYONE can join. Even if you were in this season, you can join again! But only 6 people from this season can join. :/ ' Category:Finished Category:Art Camps